do emerald and amber fit together?
by blossom-chan14
Summary: sakura, the campus heartthrob; syaoran, the countries most famous motocross racer. when they meet, will they like each other or hate each other?
1. Default Chapter

_Warning:  _You can find original characters here. Only a few characters are from CCS, very few. The rest was own by no other than me… wehehehehe…..

A/N: Italicized words are for thoughts and for author's note… well.. author's notes will be notified though

**Chapter 1: **

= SAKURA'S P.O.V.=

I was reading a book at my room when the phone rang. I reached the cordless phone in my side table and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello bez! Are you doing something right now?" the caller asked.

"Eric?! _[A/N: Eric Velarde, Sakura's boy bestfriend since childhood. They call each other 'bez', short for bestfriend]_ W-Well I'm just doing some advance studies for the upcoming classes."

"Bez…could you do me a very important favor? Onegai…" he pleaded.

"It depends… what do you need?"

"I need to buy our school requirements. Could you come with me? Pretty please.."

"Nani?! You haven't bought your requirements yet?! I told me that you'll do that yesterday?" I asked.

"Well… I was planning to but I was stuck on my video games and I didn't notice the time."

"Why don't you ask Ericka to come with you?" _[A/N: Ericka Rose Augustine, Sakura's girl bestfriend. The 3 of them were bestfriends since childhood.]_

"I already called her but her mother said she's in the salon." Eric explained.

"Oh! Is that so?"  "Yeah! Bez, please…."  "sigh Alright! Alright! I'll be ready within 30 minutes."

"Yehey! Thank you! You're really kind! I don't know if I could live without you!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up! Im doing your favor now so stop making out of me"  I said.

"But I'm just telling the truth!" "Yeah! Shessh… your being corny nowadays. I think you need to consult a psychiatrist." I joked.

"Really? Well.. Im planning to see one." He said smirking.

"Ok! Enough of this! See you in 30 minutes."

"Ok! Bye!"

I hang up. I sighed then got up and take a shower. I did it in 10 minutes. Then I dressed up. I wear a simple dress that reached my knees. I t was a purple sleeveless straight-cut dress. Then I combed my hair that reached up to my mid-back. I placed a pink lace on my hair like a headband. Then, I wear my sandals. It's a low-heeled one, colored lavender with a strap that hung on my ankle. Just then, I heard the doorbell rang. I went outside my balcony and looked at the gate. I saw a guy, 3 inches taller than me, with dark raven hair.

"Bez! I'm up here!" I yelled. He looked up on my balcony. "Bez, are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah! Just give me a minute." I went inside and grabbed my purse. Then I headed downstairs. I left a note for Andrea saying where I was. _[A/N: Andrea Kinomoto, Sakura's older sister.]_

I headed outside and locked the front door. Then I walked outside the gate. Eric was waiting there. "Let's go!" I said. "Before anything else, lock your gate first. Andrea-san will surely be mad at you if you would left it open like that." Eric reminded. "Oh! I almost forgot. Hehe…" I stick my tongue out. I locked the gate. "There! All done! Come on! Let's go so we could go home early." I said. "Ok! This way mademoiselle." Eric said bowing a little  just like the butlers working on mansions. I giggled. "Arigatou, sire!" I joked. Eric laughed. "We're pretty good on pretending. Don't you think so?" "uh-huh! You bet!" "ok! Come on!"

We walked up to the main gate of the subdivision. Then, we ride the bus to the mall.

Cliffy!!!!! Syaoran would be seen on the next chapters. Sorry if it was kinda short… well.. please review. But please don't be too harsh. Im new on this field.. hehe… arigatou for reading!!!!!!


	2. 2

Thank you for my first 2 reviewers!!!!

**FromDayOne** and **princess cythera** Thanks!!!!!!

Now on with the next chapter…oh! Don't forget the reviews ok?

Chapter 2 

****

Eric and Sakura arrived at the mall. They went straight to the school and office supplies shop to get the requirements. After a hard time gathering them because of the very big crowd, luckily they were finished.

"Ok! Lets check it first if we have it all." Sakura said.

"OK!" Eric agreed. Sakura reached to her pocket for a piece of paper which contained the list, unfolded it and read the list.

"Let's see… notebooks?" Sakura started. "Check!" "Pad papers?" "Right here!" Blah! Blah! Blah! They continue up to the last. "Alright! Everything is in there, we could now pay for it." Sakura stated and Eric nodded. The two approached the cashier and fall in the line of the other customers.

"Man! It sure is crowded here!" Eric commented.

"Yeah! It's because of the last minute shopping. And it was your fault that we got stuck here in this God-knows-how-long line!" Sakura said giving him a glare.

"I told you I was sorry. It was not really my entire fault when I was glued on my video games." Eric said.

"And who's fault could it be?" Sakura said giving Eric a knowing look.

"Well.. It's the game's fault. It hypnotized me!"

"Oh yeah! Tell it to the moon!"

"Ok! I'll just treat you for ice cream after we get out of here."

"Ice cream?!" Sakura blurted out. Eric nodded. "Yippee!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She earned looks from the people who heard her.

"Oops…" Sakura blushed and lowered her voice. Then, Eric laughed. "Bez… you're really funny. When it comes to ice creams, you go wild." "You can't blame me. It's my favorite snack."

After a LOOOONG time falling in line, they finally went to the ice cream parlor. They seated on one of the vacant tables inside the shop.

"Whew! That was really tiring! I thought I was in hell!" Sakura commented while wiping her forehead.

"Thank God you were there. At least I'm not the only one who got stuck in devil's home." Eric chuckled.

"Well enough of these demonic talks. Umm…. bez… could we order now? Please…" Sakura pleaded putting her puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright! What flavor do you like?" Eric said, getting up. "Of course! Strawberry sundae with strawberry syrup and cherry on top!" Sakura smiled at the thought. "Ok! Just wait here. I'll get it." Then, Eric left.

Sakura sat there alone waiting for Eric. Just then, her cell phone rang. She reached inside her purse. She brought out her cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sakura! Warren here!" the guy on the other line said. _[A/N: Warren San Carlos: Sakura's best suitor. He is the captain ball of the basketball team in their school and the hottest guy in their campus.]_

"Hi Warren! You need anything?" "I just wanna ask you out for a lunch. Are you free today?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I am with Eric now. I helped him buy his things. My apologies…" Sakura apologized.

"Oh! Is that so?" "Maybe some other time then?" "Sure!" "ok! Bye!" "Bye!"

Sakura turned her phone off. Just then, a guy approached her.

cliffy!!! Syaoran is not in this chapter yet…. Just wait for his arrival. Meantime, please review!!!!!!!!!! I consider your corrections! Thanks!!!!! Mwah!!!!!!! Salamat!!!!!!!


End file.
